monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Howleen Wolf
Howleen Wolf is the baby sister in the Wolf family, behind Clawdeen Wolf and Clawd Wolf. She first appeared in the Halloween television special, Fright On! Somewhat nosy, Howleen is just trying to find her purpose in life and does her best to stand out, especially growing up with so many siblings. Portrayers She is voiced by America Young in the English version of the cartoon. Character Personality Howleen is often "borrowing" (as in, without asking) Clawdeen's stuff. She wishes to be like her older sister and seems not to understand that it bothers Clawdeen. She just wants to be her own ghoul, and often tries too hard to stand out. She doesn't care what other monsters think and does her very best to be independent, often making her appear harsh and sometimes even bratty. Underneath it all, however, Howleen proves to be a wondeful friend and sister. Appearance Howleen has tan skin, but much lighter than either her siblings. Her hair is dyedHowleen Wolf's 'Campus Stroll' diary, On the 30th of July to be bright orange, curly, and styled into a "frohawk". She has a noticeable child-like appearance, being slightly shorter than most the cast. Her eyes are bright yellow, and she has two dog-like ears, the right one constantly left folded over. Relationships Family In the ''Monster High'' book series, Howleen's parents own a bed & breakfast. In the first chapter of the third Monster High book all of Howleen's siblings are named, five brothers and one sister. Clawd is the oldest sibling, followed by Clawdeen, who is Howleen's only sister. Then there's Howlminton, who either is followed by or preceeds a set of triplets. Howleen herself is the youngest of these three, the older two being Howldon and Howie. Finally, the youngest sibling is Clawnor. Their mother is named Harriet and their father Clark. In the cartoon series, however, other than Clawdeen and Clawd she has a unamed younger brother and 7 other siblings, according to Draculaura in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". Friends Howleen has a few friends of her own and a few of her siblings'. According to her profile, she is good friends with Clawdeen and Toralei Stripe. In the diaries, she befriends Abbey Bominable, after the latter saves her from Manny Taur, and Operetta, after Howleen had heard her play guitar in a music store and wanted to learn how to play too. In the cartoon, Howleen is seen hanging out with her siblings' friends, such as Romulus, Draculaura, Deuce Gorgon, Lagoona Blue, and Gillington Webber. However, she is charismatic enough to earn herself an alpha position among the transferred students from Crescent Moon High without her siblings' influence. Pet Howleen's pet is a female hedgehog named Cushion. Romance Howleen is dating romulus but she kind of likes deuce Appearances Volume 3 In "Scare-born Infection" after Invisi Billy passes the cooties to gory which causes everyone to back away she passes them to howleen who passes them to romulus. Books Howleen's normie name is Leena and wasn't mentioned until the third book where she was a trouble maker and sent to boot camp. Timeline * October 23, 2007: Mattel requests the trademark for Howleen Wolf. * Early July, 2010: Howleen Wolf makes her diary debut in Clawdeen's 'Basic' diary. * September 20, 2011: Howleen Wolf makes her ''Monster High'' book debut in Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way. * October 31, 2011: Howleen Wolf makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Fright On!". * November 12, 2011: Howleen Wolf's first doll is displayed on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account. * January 8, 2012: Howleen Wolf's doll is revealed to come in a 2-pack with Clawdeen Wolf when both dolls are displayed on the Monster High Facebook account. * January 10, 2012: Howleen Wolf's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * January 10, 2012: Howleen Wolf's profile art is revealed. * February 8, 2012: The international version of the Howleen & Clawdeen 2-pack is momentarily sold in the UK. * February 12, 2012: Howleen Wolf makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". * March 1, 2012: The USA version of the Howleen & Clawdeen 2-pack is released as part of the 'Campus Stroll' series. Notes * Her profile art was drawn by Darko Đorđević. * In "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?", Howleen's skin is darker than her doll's skin. This was changed to fit the doll's look more in "Escape From Skull Shores". Gallery Webisode gallery Sibling Rivalry - angry sisters.jpg Sibling Rivalry - Wolf house.jpg|Howleen's home Howleen passing the cooties to Romulus.PNG|Howleen passing the cooties to Romulus TV special gallery 3.JPG|Howleen Borrowing Clawdeen`s Sunglasses Fright On Cage.jpg|Howleen And Her Ghoul Friends Are Trapped 23.JPG|Sad Howleen 20.JPG|Howleen At The Dance Jk.jpg|Happy Howleen Fright on3.png|Howleen Telling Clawdeen That Vampires Are Trouble Fright On! - auditorium.jpg|Howleen in "Fright On!" love18.png|Howleen kissing Eyera hyjfyk.png|Howleen in Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love ? Operetta+Howleen.jpg cranio6.png|This oughta be good... cranio1.png|"Heath, you chose the wrong night to mess with me." Escape From Skull Shores - Howleen Venus Heath laugh.jpg|Howleen laughing at Andy with Heath and Venus Escape From Skull Shores - Wolf anger.jpg Monster high ghouls rule 5.png Miscellaneous gallery H bio.jpg|Howleen Wolf Official Bio Xc.jpg|Clawdeen with Howleen Tumblr mcpcquyG8T1qdqtcuo3 1280.png|'Dance Class' Howleen Wolf artwork Profile art - Howleen Wolf hooded.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Monster High book characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters